La Realidad de un Sueño
by cerezo-zorro01
Summary: Como Podrán reacionar cinco jovenes, que al ganar una rifa para ir a Tokio-Japon, a conocer al creador de Inuyasha...Y estando aya se lleven la mayor sorpresa de su vida, Descubramos que aventura les depara el destino a estos jovenes.
1. Chapter 1

La Realidad de un Sueño.

Fic +13 todo público

CroXover: Inuyasha & Vida real.

Advertencia: Los nombres que utilizo en mi Historia de sus respectivos dueños tengo el permiso para utilizarlos, el resto de Inuyasha y otros inventados.

 **Prologo**  
 **.**

 **.**  
Todo estaba listo, cinco ganadores de un millón de participantes para ir a conocer los Estudios "Sunrise" donde se produjo el anime de Inuyasha incluso podría conocer al creador de esta serie animada.

Como podria afectar a estos chicos a ver ganado un viaje a Japón de seis dias y siete noches donde tendrían un Tour a tan maravilloso lugar...Los ganadores eran Ana Arredondo, Vilma Mejia, Lupita Reyes, Melina y Benjamin Biselo.

Lugar de la creación del anime donde cualquier fan del anime, vídeos juegos, mangas y póster... Desearía ir, serán que conocer tan maravilloso país podría causar algún efecto en esos jóvenes?

Ya el director de la compañía había enviado los pasajes a sus respectivos concursantes, eh incluso ya la posada donde se hospedarían estaba reservado una habitación para cada uno de los jóvenes, dicha posada incluso tenía aguas termales y la mejor comida desde: Orinigi, Ramen y muchas comidas típicas.

Podrán vivir una verdadera aventura al hacer un viaje que ni en sus mas locos sueños podrian pensar que harían, o incluso vivir el más loco Sueño.

* * *

 **Nota:** Espero les guste es una historia algo loca


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap.1…El Tan Esperado Viaje.+13**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
Ciudad de Santiago del Estereo

Iban de camino al aeropuerto en un taxi, una señora muy linda de cabellos largos hasta el final de su espalda y negro, ojos color verde de piel morena ni muy alta ni muy baja con porte elegante, y su hijo mas alto que su madre estatura 1,72 cm Cabello Castaño, de ojos color verde de piel morena.

-Tienes tu pasaje? no se te queda nada hijo...-No, se me queda nada mama!...-Estas seguro que quieres hacer este viaje tu solo hijo mio...-No debes preocuparte madre estaré bien solo sera una semana además este es mi sueño Jamas pensé que podría conocer al creador de mi anime favorito, y menos que ganaría este viaje a Tokio-Japon por una semana y con todo pagado ademas estare con unas amigas que tendre el gusto de conocer en persona, estoy súper feliz jamas pensé ganar, madre además ya tengo 17 años.

-ya hemos llegado al aeropuerto, dijo el señor del taxi donde iban madre e hijo...-muchas gracias dijo la madre mientras el hijo bajaba su maleta del maletero.

Después de bajarse del taxi ingresaron al aeropuerto para hacer los correspondientes tramites de migración para el viaje, al terminar los tramites su madre lo acompaño hasta la puerta de abordaje al avión.

-Benjamin Biselo sabes que debes cuidarte y no olvidarte de comunicarte con tu madre entendiste...lo riño...-No lo olvidare madre prometo estar en contacto contigo...Espero así sea Benjmin hijo mio te quiero, recuerda cuidarte...dijo mientras le daba un abrazo y un beso en el cachete.

.  
En Japon-Tokio.

En una habitación de unas de las casas de ni tan alto ni bajo nivel de estatus, hablaban dos hermanas una de ellas la menor de 14 años de estatura promedio, cabellos marrones ojos color miel y la otra de 15 años de estatura alta para su edad muy bonita de cabello rizado castaño ojos color miel igual al de su hermana menor, de personalidad divertida compresiva e intelgente.

No puedo creerlo gane hermana, gane voy a ir a conocer al creador del Anime de Inuyasha...-Me alegro por ti hermana debes de estar feliz este es el mayor regalo que te pudo hacer Dios en estos 15 años de vida, y dime le dijiste a tu grupo...- No, es mi grupo Hermana es mi Inufamilia además Realmente es un gran regalo y mas aun porque conoceré a mi querido amigo y amor lejano Benjamin...-Hablas enserio Ana Arredondo conocerás a tu amor imposible?...-Pues si Hermana lo hare estoy tan feliz además también conoceré a unas amigas de mi Inufamilia que al igual que yo ganamos en esta gran rifa.

-Increíble hermana me hubiera gustado poder ir contigo pero el pase es para una persona, y menos mal que es aquí en Tokio sino nuestro padre no te dejaria ir...-Tienes toda la razon hermanita pero igual estoy súper feliz.  
.

.  
El Salvador

Ya estaba en el asiento del avión solo faltaba unos minutos para que el vuelo despegara pensaba un chica de 15 años un poco baja, cabellos largos color café oscuros y de ojos de igual color, pudo viajar gracias a que su abuela firmo todos los permisos debido a que sus padres se la pasan poco en casa y ella era la encargada de su crianza, se sentía melancólica debido a lo lejos que estaría de su abuela pero había sido una de las afortunadas ganadoras y se dejaria de llamar Vilma mejia, pero como diera lugar conocería los estudios de animación "Sunrise" y al creador del anime de Inuyasha y gracias a Dios y a este concurso al que entro podría viajar y conocer a sus amigos de su Inufamilia.  
.

.

Michoacan-Mexico

El vuelo hacia Japon estaba muy retrasado lo único bueno es que podría degustar un rico pastel con un jugo de manzana, era lo que pensaba Una chica de 17 años alta muy bonita de esbelta figura color de cabello negro azulado largo hasta la cintura, ojos color café oscuro.

Justo estaba terminando su merienda cuando oyó por los parlantes que su vuelo estaba por salir y como estaba lejos de la puerta de abordar empezó acorrer por todo el aeropuerto siendo seguida de algunos guardias de seguridad que trataban de detenerla para que dejara de correr.

-Gracias al cielo llego a tiempo para abordar el avión, pensó Lupitas Reyes.  
.

.

Japón-Tokio

Justo en el aeropuerto de Tokio estaba llegando el vuelo que venía de Ciudad de Santiago del Estéreo, en este avión acaba de llegar una dulce chica de 13 años de edad acompañada de su Padre quien tenía que atender unos negocios y su hija Melina había ganado un concurso y debido a que ese dichoso concurso cubría todos los gastos de su hermosa hija no tuvo de otra más que traerla consigo, menos mal logro conseguir posada en el mismo lugar en el que su pequeña se quedaría, por nada del mundo la dejaría sola y menos con unos desconocidos.

* * *

 **Nota:** Primer capitulo, son en total Quince hoy actualizare cinco.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap.2...Conociéndonos, Amigos, y Sueños.+13**  
.

.  
Japón Tokio  
.

.  
Fuera del aeropuerto ya se encontraba la encargada de guiar y servir como traductora de los ganadores del concurso una chica de ojos color negro y cabello negro amarrado vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla y una franela sencilla con zapatillas de no más de 24años...-Se encontraba con el chofer del vehículo que la acompañaría un chico de no más de 30 años. Alto, ojos negros y cabello cortó color negro no muy acuerpado, en la importante misión de cuidar y guiar a los jóvenes... Cada uno tenía una pancarta con el nombre de los chicos

Xxx:Hola, Buenas disculpe soy Ana Arredondo es usted la encargada de guiar a los participantes?

Xxxx: Si, asi es soy Yuri Takanae y él es el chofer que nos acompañara su nombre es Kenishi Kusabe, y tu eres una de las ganadoras cierto?

Ana:Si, asi es.

Kenishi:Un guso conocerla señorita.(mientras hacia una leve reverencia)

para mi es un gusto conocerte Ana-san(imitando en una leve reverencia)

Ana:Igualmente, y soy la primera en llegar?

Yuri:Si, aunque segun la informacion recibida usted es de tokio?

Ana:Si, soy de aqui aunque llevo poco tiempo viviendo aquí así que conozco muy poco.

Yuri:Pues yo me encargare de guiarlos en un tour por toda la ciudad.

En ese momento fueron imterrunpidas por la llegada de un señor con una niña...

Xxxx:Acaso, ustedes son los guias de los ganadores?

Yuri: Si asi es usted es?

Xxxx:Yo soy el padre de...

-Ana dijo la niña que estaba al lado del señor interrumpiendo a su padre, y corriendo abrazar a La chica quien al reconocerla igual la abrazo.

Ana:Melina, amiga por fin te puedo conocer en persona, como has estado?

Melina:Todo Bien, mi querida Ana y tu como has estado?

Ana:Bien, eres muy linda amiga.

Melina:Tu tambien amiga, no pense que me reconocerias?

Ana:Claro si te reconoceria y mas porque intercambiamos fotos todos

Melina:No, todos Ana despues de todo mi brod Benjamin no envio

Ana:Cierto, pero el dijo que nos reconoceria con las fotos que le enviamos.

Mientras melina y ana seguian hablando el padre de Meli hablaba con Yuri ya que le pedia que cuidara a su pequeña ya que el no podria acompañarlos...

.

.

Mientras dentro del aeropuerto...-Rayos estoy perdida pensaba Vilma y sin querer tropezo con una chica muy bonita lanzandola sin querer al piso.

-Lo siento se disculpo Vilma... mientras le tendía la mano para ayudarla a levantar cuando la chica termino de levantarse la reconoció y se lanzo abrazarla sorprendiendo a la chica que estaba desconcertada.

Vilma: Lupita eres tu amiga...(mientras la seguia abrazando)

Lupita:Disculpa quien eres no te conozco

Vilma:Yo soy Vilma mejia, parte de nuestra Inufamilia.

Lupita:Realmente eres tu?

Vilma:Si

Lupita:Disculpa no te reconociera es que no pude ver las fotos.

Vilma:Esta bien comprendo

Lupita:Vamos a la salida deben de estar esperandonos

Vilma:Si, pero nose donde queda no entiendo el idioma muy bien y eh pedido indicación pero al parecer no me comprenden ni yo a ellos.

Lupita:Ven, yo le pregunte a la asafata del vuelo donde venia y me dio las indicaciones para salir

Vilma:Que buena idea, jejeje creo que debi pensar antes lo mismo.

Ambas tomaron rumbo a la salida hablando amenamente y conociendose mas, al llegar a la salida pudieron ver a Melina y Ana que al verlas salieron corriendo abrazarlas...Sin ninguna notarlo al abrazo se integro un chico muy simpatico que todas conocian pero que no reconocieron al instante, haciendo que se separaran.

Lupita: Quien eres y porque nos abrazas?

Xxxxxxxx:No pense que se fueran a molestar, Disculpenme si fue asi mis bellas Damas.

Ana:Acaso tu eres Benjamin? dijo muy neviosa

Benjamin:Asi es bella Ana

Vilma:De verdad eres Tu?

Lupita:Oh, Benjamin disculpa como te trate es que no sabia que eras tu!

Benjamin:Si soy yo Vilma, no hay nada que disculpar Lupita.

Melina:Oni-chan (mientras lo abrazaba al igual que ella todas lo abrazaron haciendo un gran abrazo grupal).

.

.  
Asi despues del abrazo fueron llevados a la posada en la que se hospedarian ese día no irian a ninguna parte y que debian descansar ya que al dia siguiente irian a los estudios, a conocer al Creador del anime de Inuyasha, y todos los que participaron en el proyecto ademas de ver las instalaciones de la compañia fue lo que les explico Yuri, ese dia podrian conocerse eh interactuar entre ellos y demas de probar de unos baños termales y unas ricas comidas tradicionles de japon, ademas que durante una hora les darian unas pequeñas clases de Mandarin al menos las de agradecimiento, asi no estarian tan perdidos a la hora de pedir algun favor.  
.

.

.  
En otro lugar del mundo. Mexico.

-Pronto todos los que nos lastimaron seran destruidos, y al final tendremos nuestra esperada venganza sera cumplida...-Quien eres y porque dices eso?...-Yo soy tu y tu eres yo...-que quieres decir repondeme...pronto lo sabras! el inicio esta por comenzar, era el sueño que tenia una chica muy linda.  
.

.

.  
Otro mundo  
.

Kagome, Inuyasha y todos los demas estaban teniendo un día de campo y divirtiéndose, jugando platillo volador pero de un momento a otro Aome se quedo paralizada y se tocaba la zona de su corazón.

Inuyasha: Te encuentras bien Aome?(ya que fue el primero en llegar a donde se encontraba su Sacerdotisa, siendo seguido del resto que al ver el rostro de preocupacion de aome se acercaron ver que era lo que sucedia)

Aome:No, lo se Inuyasha pero tengo un raro presentimiento

Miroku:Que quiere decir señorita Aome?

Aome:No lo se, es como si algo importante estuviera por suceder.

Inuyasha:Estas, segura?

Aome:Si, es como si algo malo estuviera por pasar.

Sango:Si es así tendremos que tener cuidado.

Miroku:Lo mejor sera regresar al pueblo e ir hablar con la abuela Kaede

Inuyasha:Es verdad vallamos

Aome:No, sigamos todos juntos disfrutando de este momento ademas no quiero arruinar la salida de las niñas y niños( mientras miraba como a lo lejos Shippo jugaba con los hijos del monje y la exterminadora) en la noche hablare con la abuela Kaede

Sango:Estas segura?

Aome: Si, Inuyasha me acompañara cierto

Inuyasha: Claro que si.

Todo el resto del dia estuvieron pasandolo muy bien todos juntos, pero Aome seguia teniendo el mismo presentimiento asi que en la noche fue hablar con Kaede...-quien le aconsejo que estuvieran pendiente que tal vez seria algún demonio o que presentia lo venidero a futuro...despues de eso estuvo algo intranquila pero gracias a la compañia y abrazo de su medio demonio pudo dormir como un bebe toda la noche.

Mientras que en un lugar muy oscuro una extraña mujer sonreia mientras miraba tres escenas diferentes una donde aparecía Aome e Inuyasha, otra donde estaban Benjamin y las Chicas, y otra donde una chica se levantaba sudorosa de su cama por el mal sueño y lo raro de dicho sueño...-Pronto Acabare con ambos mundos dijo, mientras sonreía malvadamente.

.

.  
Mientras en otro lugar parecido a un jardin con una fuente en medio se encontraba sentada una chica muy hermosa viendo con melancolia las mismas imagenes que la otra mujer...-Por culpa de mis malas decisiones y por no haber acabado con el mal cuando debi, sus destinos se han de entrelazar y ya no hay nada que pueda detener lo inevitable solo queda apoyarlos y que tengan mejores decisiones que las que yo eh tomado fue el susurro que salio de su voz.

* * *

 **Nota:** segundo capitulo, son en total Quince, que eh escrito pero hoy actualizare cinco.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap.3…Conociendo Japón, Sueños+13**

 **.**

Tokio Japón

Ya era el tan esperado día que podrían conocer al creador del anime "Rumiko Tkahashi" y los chicos ya estaban listos, se habían levantado temprano e incluso desayunado, para cuan Yuki llego a la posada ellos ya la estaban esperando.

Yuki:Buenos dias chicos, veo que se levantaron temprano.

Todos:Buenos dias (dijeron todos al uniso).

Benjamin:Asi es Yuki, la verdad creo que las chicas y yo no hemos podido dormir bien de solo pensar que cumpliremos un sueño como el de conocer al creador de nuestro Anime.

Ana:Lo que dice Benjamin es cierto Yuki.

Vilma:La verdad hemos esperado este día desde que supimos que ganamos

Lupita:Nunca pensamos que este sueño se cumpliría

Melina:Inconcientemente desde que vivimos Inuyasha a sido nuestro sueño conocer a la persona que creo este anime y gran historia, de Romance, Peleas, Odio, Desamores etc..,

Yuki:Me doy cuenta que todos estan muy contentos e impacientes

Benjamin:Es ciertoYuki-san

Yuki:Pues aque estamos esperando vamos a los estudios ya los deben estar esperando.

Todos se dirigieron al auto donde ya los esperaba Kenishi el chofer, al montar en el auto dieron varias vueltas por el centro donde pudieron ver grandes centro comerciales por fuera y otros negocios de venta de anime, manga, vestuarios de varios animes, vídeo juegos y hasta muchos centros de juegos y ventas de muchos objetos de anime y eso que solo vieron por fuera, también pasaron cerca de otras compañías de animación, después de una hora de un medio tour por japón al final llegaron a fuera de la compañía, todos estaban super emocionados, esa compañía era un gran edificio de al menos treinta pisos, afuera un gran porche y jardín, con un estacionamiento grande en numerado alfabéticamente.

Yuki: Bien chicos llegamos(mientras se bajaba justo en la entrada de la empresa) Bienvenidos a la "Gran Compañia de Animacion Sunrise" dijo con una sonrisa...mientras los chicos quedaban sin palabras al ver tan hermoso lugar.

Mientras Yuki los guiaba por el edificio y les decía unas cuantas informaciones de lo que se realizaba en dicho lugar, todos guardaban silencio y prestaban mucha atención a sus palabras.

.

Otro mundo  
.

.  
La familia de miroku habia ido a visitar a Kagome e Inuyasha junto con Rin y Kaede, todos estaban fuera de la cabaña donde vivia la pareja hablando y comiendo al aire libre un rico desayuno preparado por Aome, Pero de un momento Aome empezo a temblar y abrazarse a sí misma, sentia un extraño escalofrio recorrerla y la cabeza le dolia, haciendo preocupar a todos al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su amiga, Inuyasha trato de tocarla pero una extraña barrera que la rodeaba lo empujo hacia atras, de un momento a otro Aome se desplomo e Inuyasha se lanzo hacia ella para que no se golpeara, y logro detener su caida pero aun asi estaban muy preocupados era raro que eso sucediera.

Kaede: Rapido Inuyasha llevala dentro de la cabaña, pero deprisa.

Inuyasha la llevo inmediatamente dentro seguido de los demas.

Shippo:No entiendo, que es lo que tiene mama Aome.

Sango:No sabemos

Shippo:Pero se pondra bien cierto, cierto que si? (pregunto con angustia)

Inuyasha:Claro que si, ella no nos dejara, prometio estar con todos nosotros y se que cumplira, Yo la protegere...dijo con voz muy fuerte.

Kaede:Silencio, ella esta bien solo tenemos que esperar aque despierte(mientras dejaba de revisarla)

Miroku:Kaede-sama eh sentido mucha energia espiritual al rededor de Aome.

Inuyasha:Esa misma fue la energia que me alejo de ella?

Kaede:Asi parece ser

Rin:Pero como es que esa energia empezo a emerger asi?

Kaede:Tal vez esto tenga que ver con el mal presentimiento que ella ah tenido, pero no se que pensar.

Sango:Entonces lo mejor sera dejarla descansar

Miroku:Sango tiene razon es mejor no agobiarla, esperaremos afuera a que se levante.

Todos empezaron a salir excepto Inuyasha y Kaede.

Kaede:No, te preocupes de mas ella estara bien.

Inuyasha:No entiendes Vieja, prometi cuidarla

Kaede:Claro que entiendo, y sabes muy bien que esto no es tu culpa.

Inuyasha:No quiero que le pase nada, No me lo perdonaria

Kaede:Aome es fuerte, y mas porque te tiene a ti.

Inuyasha:No quiero que me deje

Kaede:Inuyasha, ambas son diferentes y lo sabes muy bien, Aome esta viva y Kikio esta descansando y donde quiera que este te debe cuidar.

Inuyasha:No, es solo Kikio todos los que son importantes para mi estan muertos, y no quiero que ella tambien me deje

Kaede:De que rayos hablas, No estas solo y lo sabes muy bien... todos los que te rodeamos somos tu familia.

Inuyasha:Lo se, pero sin ella nada tiene sentido.

Kaede:La Amas mas que nada por eso piensas asi, pero ella junto con nosotros somos tu familia tu no estas solo, no lo olvides( le dijo mientras, que de los labios de Aome salian las palabras de Inuyasha siempre juntos)

Dejandolos sorprendidos, Kaede decidio dejarlos solos, pero antes le dijo: recuerda ella tambien te ama con locura Inuyasha.

Inuyasha:No, lo olvido susurro, mientras veia a su Amor dormir.

 **Sueño de Aome**  
.

.

-Donde Estoy se preguntaba Aome...mientras veia un hermoso jardin con una fuente en medio.

-Estas en donde solo aquellos de corazon puro pueden estar...Respondio detras de dicha fuente, una bella mujer de Cabellos plateados ojos azules como el mismo cielo, piel blanca vestida con un hermoso quimono Blanco con hermosos dibujos de petalos y un obi azul cielo, sentada al rededor de dicha fuente y junto a ella un Arco con flechas, dejando a Aome sorprendida no tan solo por el lugar donde estaba sino tambien por la belleza de aquella mujer, ademas de la calidez que desprendia ella.

Aome:Quien eres?

-No tengo un Nombre mi querida Aome, solo soy un ser que espera... dijo mientras veia hacia el hermoso cielo estrellado.

Aome:Que esperas Hime?

-Hime! no soy una princesa Aome, solo soy Una Sacerdotisa Olvidada.

Aome:Pareces una princesa, y por ello tu nombre es Hime, y dime que esperas...volvio a preguntar?

Hime:Agradezco tu humilde gesto de darme un nombre, Yo solo espero aquellos que me liberaran y poder regresar al mismo mundo donde tu perteneces, pequeña Aome.

Aome:No, comprendo donde estamos y porque estamos aqui?

Hime:Estamos en el lugar donde se rompe el tiempo...Aquella linea que tu has roto al igual que aquel medio demonio, por ello te encuentras aqui.

Aome:Que quieres decir y que tiene que ver Inuyasha con esto.

Hime:En la vida hay reglas y leyes que al romperse causan caos y desastre, y tu has roto la linea del padre tiempo Kronos.

Aome:Como asi?

Hime:Al terminar tu mision de proteger en este caso de destruir la esfera de los cuatro espiritus, tu debias regresar a tu epoca pero no fue asi, Tu rompiste las reglas al regresar al pasado, con ese medio demonio.

Aome:Su nombre es Inu-ya-sha... Pero pense que no habria problema si regresaba al pasado, acaso significa que debo volver a mi epoca?...Si es asi no lo puedo hacer yo le prometi a Inuyasha que siempre estariamos juntos.(mismas palabras que oyeron decir Kaede e Inuyasha antes)

Hime:Es esa promesa la que te une al pasado lo mismo que tu union con el.

Aome:Entoces no tengo que volver a mi epoca?

Hime:No, es necesario ya el caos que estaba encerrado por siglos ah sido liberado y nuevas batallas tendran que enfrentar.

Aome:Como puedo evitar que no se derrame mas sangre(pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos)

Hime:No debes llorar, es momento que te encuentres con las nuevas Reencarnaciones de las Sacerdotisas del Pasado-Presente-Futuro junto con la sacerdotisa de luz...Ellas te ayudaran.

Aome:Como las encuentro?

Hime:Ellas vendran a ti y tu deber es ayudarlas, no conocen sus poderes ni quienes son en realidad.

Aome:Como sabre cuando las conozca

Hime:Tu corazon mi Adorada Sacerdotiza del tiempo Aome te dira quienes son esas chicas no estaran solas un guerrero las acompañara, otra cosa una sacerdotisa de oscuridad tambien veras, con ella has de tener cuidado.

Aome:Gracias por avisarme

Hime:No hay nada que agradecer, ahora dame tus manos es momento de que habramos una linea tiempo.

Aome:Quieres decir que las sacerdotizas no son de este tiempo.

Hime:Solo te dire que hay que abrir esta puerta antes que el mal lo haga primero.

Sin siquiera pensarlo le tendio las manos a Hime, y al darselas una extraña luz empezo a envolverlas a ambas.

* * *

 **Nota:** Tercer capitulo, son en total Quince, que eh escrito pero hoy actualizare cinco.


	5. Chapter 5

**Cap.4… Viaje entre dimensiones+13**

 **.**

En algún lugar de nuestro querido planeta tierra

Una linda chica escuchaba la voz de otra persona en su cabeza...Pronto el comienzo y todos aquellos que nos lastimaron serán destruidos...esas palabras eran una y otra vez repetidas en su cabeza y el dolor que sentía al escuchar como alguien hablaba y por más que preguntara quien era no le respondía, pensaba que se volvía loca.

.

Tokio-Japón

.

Yuki habia ido a buscar al presidente de la empresa y al creador de la serie con el director de la empresa, y había dejado a los chicos en una hermosa sala de espera, pero al ver que Yuki tardaba decidieron inspeccionar la sala, justo en una esquina de la pared había un pequeño librero pero en vez de libros habían, cuadernos de varios mangas, Melina que se acerco a ver un poco mejor vio un librito que le llamo la atención.

Melina: Chicos miren lo que acabo de encontrar(dijo, mientras les mostraba el libreto de manga con la imagen de Inuyasha y unos extraños Kanjis que llamo la atención del resto de los chicos)

Benjamin:Valla es un mangan de Inuyasha, que genial parece ser original.

Ana:Cierto ademas que está en japones, no podremos leerlo.

Lupita:Pero eso no impide que veamos las imágenes

Vilma:Cierto Meli abrelo.

Justo en el momento que abrieron el librito empezó a brillar y a elevarse pasando todas las paginas llegando a la mitad...Todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver una imagen de Aome y una mujer tomadas de las manos después de esta imagen se abrió un extraño agujero que los empezó a absorber a todos.  
.

.

.  
Mientras esto pasaba, en el Otro mundo.

Mientras Inuyasha cuidaba a su amor, el cuerpo de Aome empezó a elevarse llamando la atencio de Inuyasha y los demas que entraron de nuevo a la campaña y se sorprendieron al ver a Aome en elevada en el aire, solo duro unos momentos y luego regreso al suelo pero la energía la seguía en volviendo.

Y de un momento a otro, escucharon un fuerte sonido como si hubiera caído un cometa, proveniente del Bosque de Inuyasha, todos se asustaron Sango junto con Miroku y Shippo se dirigieron aya mientras Rin se quedaba con los niños y kaede con Inuyasha cuidaban de Aome por si era un enemigo.

.

.

Mientras en otro lugar del planeta tierra

.

Al mismo instante que los otros chicos eran absorbidos, La chica que escuchaba voces dentro de su cabeza, también fue absorbida y llevada a otro lugar, lejos de su habitación.

Despertó en un lugar oscuro donde la poca luz que veía provenía de ella, al verse entre tanta oscuridad empezó a tener mucho miedo.

-Has despertado pregunto una voz, que por la oscuridad no se podía ver de donde provenía...-Quien eres pregunto la chica muy asustada, no deberías de tener miedo mi querida Sacerdotisa de la Oscuridad...-De que hablas, yo no soy sacerdotisa, solo soy una chica común y corriente...-Oh veo que aun no recuerdas, pues si es así te ayudare a recordar lo que nos hicieron a ambas.

De un momento a otro frente a la chica apareció un espejo que la reflejaba a ella pero, la chica que estaba reflejada en el espejo era mucho mas acuerpada que ella con unos ojos azul oscuro, y cabellos negros hasta el piso, un cuerpo muy bien formado vestía con un Kimono con unos círculos de colores rojos y azul con un obi color rojo y un arco sin cuerda ni flechas, estaba de pie y ella estaba sentada en el piso, y le dio pánico al ver como su imagen del espejo empezaba a salir.

-Quien eres? Pregunto llena de pánico...-Soy tu o mejor dicho la tu de Siglos atrás tu ancestro...-Mi ancestro como así...-Yo soy la sacerdotisa Infernal...-Haz dicho Infernal?...-SI así es y Tu ere mi pequeña hermana la Sacerdotisa de la Oscuridad...Yo ya dije que soy normal y corriente no soy Sacerdotisa y menos de Oscuridad.

La sacerdotisa infernal se acerco hasta la chica que estaba agachada en el piso y sin siquiera decir nada la beso en los labios, viendo como la chica se sorprendía, pero mientras era besada por la extraña, sus ojos se empezaron a tornar rojos mientras, muchas imágenes de ellas juntas pasaban por la mente de la chica sus recuerdos habían regresado igual que sus ojos color negro, al acabar el beso, se lanzo abrazar a la chica frente a ella llamándola hermana mientras de sus ojos brotaban lagrimas.

S.O: Hermana estas bien?(Sacerdotisa Oscuras)

S.I:Lo estoy, es momento hermana mía, de que aquellos que nos lastimaron, sean destruidos me ayudaras(pregunto viéndola a los ojos).(Sacerdotisa Infernal)

S.O:Si, hermana (dijo mientras un manto de luz negra empezaba a en volverla y sus bellos ojos brillaban de un color rojo) Todos los que nos traicionaron deben desaparecer.

* * *

 **Nota:** Cuarto capitulo, son en total Quince, que eh escrito pero hoy actualizare cinco.


	6. Chapter 6

**Cap.5...Era Feudal +13**  
.

.

Estaban todos mareados y más cuando, se dieron cuenta que estaban en un lugar oscuro con muchos planetas y constelaciones parecía como si los cinco estuvieran en el centro del universo, y derrepente las estrellas de colores los empezaron a rodear a todos, y por el miedo todos se tomaron de las manos mientras un gran círculo de energía los empezaba a cubrir y los lleva a una gran velocidad a través de ese Universo, llegando al mismo planeta Tierra o eso parecía.

Pasando desde la misma capa protectora del planeta y callendo desde el cielo pensando que se iban a estrellar cerraron sus ojos justo cuando estaban a dos metros de tocar la tierra el círculo de energía que los rodeaba desapareció haciendo que la gravedad hiciera efecto y calleran unos arribas de otros...Cuando se levantaron todos y quejándose un poco, quedaron sorprendidos al verse en un bosque, y quedaron en total show al ver que de entro los árboles aparecían...Sango, Miroku y Shipo.

Melina: Me estoy volviendo loca?(siendo la primera al salir del show).

Ana:Díganme ustedes también ven lo mismo que yo? (mientras señalaba a los amigos de Inu)

Benjamin:Si, todos vemos lo mismo no creo que estes loca meli, ana!

Lupita:Entonces todos nos estamos volviendo locos!

Vilma:O nos quedamos dormidos.

Melina:Si, tal vez sea que nos quedamos dormidos, mientras veíamos el manga.

Ana:Y todos tenemos el mismo sueño?

Benjamin:No, lo creo así.

Miroku:Quiénes son ustedes? pregunto (mientras veía a esas chicas y el chico, y se preguntaba como era posible que ellos lograrán causar tanto ruido).

Sango al ver como esos chicos no respondían...Y se susurraban entre si -Miroku pueden ser demonios con disfraces de humanos y al saber la historia de Aome quisieron imitar sus ropas raras, susurro bajo para que solo la escuchara Miroku y Shippo.

Shippo: Creo que tienes razón susurro.

Miroku: Pues Shippo, es momento que demuestres tu entrenamiento y utilices tu fuego de zorro para desenmascararlos, Si es que Sango tiene razón, dijo muy serio.

Al terminar de decir eso...-Ya veremos si la tengo dijo Sango mientras lanzaba su Jiraikosu contra los chicos, que al ver como eran atacados esquivaron el Boomerang agachandose pero al ver que venía de regreso empezaron a correr, mientras Sango y los demás los perseguian lanzando su Boomerang varias veces contra los Chicos que lo esquivaban de milagro, pero aun así por varias caídas y tropiezos estaban con algunos rasguños donde brotaban sangre.

Mientras iban detras de los jóvenes...Miroku la sangre de ellos parece humana dijo Shippo, haciendo que Miroku los mire un poco analizando como corrían y no atacaban.

Al final después de tanto correr llegaron al Árbol Sagrado donde quedaron acorralados Sango frente a ellos, Miroku al lado derecho, Shippo al lado Izquierdo y Benjamin delante de las chicas y detrás el gran Árbol Sagrado.

Melina:Esto no puede ser un Sueño es una pesadilla dijo (mientras unas lágrimas traicioneras salían de sus ojos al igual que de los ojos del resto de las chicas)  
Ana:No, puedo creer que nuestros personajes favoritos realmente quieran matarnos!  
Benjamin:Tranquilas yo las peotegere.

Cuando pensaron que Sango lanzaría su Boomerang, Shippo lanzó su fuego demoníaco haciendo que los Chicos por inercia cerrarán sus ojos, pero al no sentir que se quemabaen los abrieron y vieron como el mismo círculo de campo de fuerza los protegía a todos cinco, cosa que causó una gran sorpresa en todos los presentes, pero al dejar de arder el fuego el campo desapareció, cosa que aprovecho Miroku y los ato a todos cinco con unas cuentas blancas, mientras caían sentados.

Un poco mas alejados de donde estaban los chicos amarrados.

Shippo:Mi fuego ni los toco.

Sango:Que es lo que acaba de ocurrir Miroku?

Miroku:No lo se, lo mejor es llevarlos con nosotros y que la abuela Kaede nos ayude a saber que esta pasando.

Sango:Tienes Razón, lo mejor sería avisarle.

Miroku: Shippo adelantate y dile a los demás.

Shippo: esta bien.

Mientras el equipo de Inu hablaban los chicos también lo hacían.

Benjamin: Se encuentran bien?

Todas dijeron Si al unísono pero en baja voz para que no los escucharán.

Melina:Y tu Oni-sama estas bien.

Benjamin:Lo estoy no te preocupes (susurro).

Ana:Que creen que vallan a ser con nosotros?

Lupita:No lo se, pero creo que lo mejor es que no digamos nada hasta saber que es lo que está pasando!

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea de Lupita.

Benjamin:Creo que si es la mejor decisión.

Vilma:Chicos silencio ahí vienen (susurro para que todos se mantuvieran callados).

Sango y Miroku llegaron a su lado.

Miroku:Se pueden levantar?

Todos asistieron con la cabeza mientras poco a poco se incorporaban.

Sango:Vendrán con nosotros, pueden caminar? (Mientras veía las heridas que tenían)

Volvieron asistir con la cabeza dándole a entender al duo que ellos no hablarían.

Miroku:Sigan nos.

mientras tomaba las cuentas y los empezaban a llevar fuera del bosque al pueblo.

.

.

Traspasando una cueva oscura en lo último, había un gran Castillo de donde se podía apreciar la luna y la oscuridad reinaba dicho lugar, se encontraban las hermanas del mal acababan de observar lo que ocurría en el bosque gracias a un lago de agua cristalina que les mostro lo que ocurría.

S.O:Ellos que hacen aca?

S.I:Al parecer, la Sacerdotisa del Destino los a traido.

S.O:Porque?

S.I: Esa respuesta ya la tienes Hermana.

S.O:Así que son ellos, los causantes de los que nos paso(mientras recordaba como las habían separado y alejado durante años).

S.I:No, cambiaras de parecer?

S.O:No, no lo hare.

S.I:Ni porque sea a tus amigos a los que tengas que desaparecer?

S.O:Aquellos que nos causaron daño años atrás no son amigos mios.

S.I:Así es hermanita, vamos a traer del mas aya aquellos que nos ayudarán.(Mientras la tomaba de la mano y la guiaba dentro del Castillo)

.  
Mientras la S.O veía la imagen que mostraba el lago de como los chicos eran llevados fuera del Bosque, por última vez...pensaba «Adiós mi Benjamin, espero sepas perdonarme igual ustedes chicas»

Shippo ya habia llegado a la casa de Inuyasha y Aome quien ya habia despertado.

Les contó todo lo sucedido y que los demás ya venían en camino a la aldea, y que esperarian a la Abuela Kaede en el centro del pueblo.

ADVERTENCIA  
S.O: significa Sacerdotisa Oscura  
S.I:Significa Sacerdotisa Infernal.

* * *

 **Nota:** Como lo prometí el Quinto capitulo, son en total Quince, que eh escrito pero hoy actualizare cinco.


	7. Chapter 7

**Cap.. 6 Inuyasha y Aome+13**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Después de caminar amarrados con las cuentas, llegaron a mitad del pueblo donde Miroku los había hecho sentar espalda uno contra otros a todos, donde toda la gente del pueblo hablaba cuchicheando...-si eran o no demonios que a lo mejor, eran monstruos, venían por los poderes de la Sacerdotisa Aome...eso y muchas otras eran las cosas que decían las personas que los habían rodeado.

Vilma:Chicos tengo miedo (susurro en voz baja)  
Benjamin:No temas estamos todos juntos.  
Melina:Oni-sama tiene razón.  
Ana:Es cierto, todos juntos y no nos separaremos.  
Lupita:Es una promesa.

Un poco mas alejados.

Sango:Creo que realmente no son malas personas.  
Miroku: A mi también me lo parece, además creo que te pasaste un poco en las heridas que le hiciste.  
Sango:En mi defensa dire que tenía rato que no peleaba contra nadie.  
Miroku:Mmmm  
Sango:Te sucede algo?  
Miroku:Tengo un mal presentimiento.  
Sango:Te refieres a la llegada de estos chicos?  
Miroku:Así es no es normal, que aparezcan personas de la misma era que la Señorita Aome.  
Sango:Tienes Razón, y ahora si estoy mas que segura, que son simples humanos.

Mientras todos estaban reunidos y hablando unos con otros de quienes serían, apareció un chico de garras afiladas y ojos dorados que saltó para picar en dos a esos chicos que estaban a mitad del pueblo diciendo: Mueran! Causando miedo a los jóvenes al ver su vida pasar como en camara lenta cuando derrepente escucharon un...-Abajo y como frente a sus ojos el chico caía al piso abriendo un pequeño cráter, aliviando los, y como de entre las personas que los rodeaba apareció Aome vestida de Sacerdotisa al igual que Kaede, y Shippo.

-Maldita sea Aome porque rayos tenías que decírmelo, gritó Inuyasha desde el piso.

-Será porque saliste como loco a matar a unos jóvenes, que son Humanos le respondió con la mirada casi sacando chispas de lo molesta que estaba, y un aura asesino al rededor.

-Aun no sabemos sin son simplemente Humanos, dijo Shippo esperando que no los fueran a reñir.

-El enano tiene razón dice Inuyasha mientras se sentaba donde había caído y se empieza a sacudir el kimono.

-Por eso te trajimos Inuyasha usa tu olfato dijo Kaede.

-No, soy ningun perro vieja bruja, le grito Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha no grites a la Abuela dijo Aome Aomeun Aura negra rodeandola...Causando que Inu tragara saliva...sabiendo que no era bueno molestar a su Chica

Mientras tanto los chicos estaban impactados de ver a Inuyasha y a Aome peleando en frente de ellos, realmente era un sueño, donde ellos estaban amarrados, pero tenía que ser un sueño.

Aome voltio a ver los chicos amarrados y dijo: Miroku sueltalos no son malas personas.

El monje al escuchar el pedido de Aome inmediatamente los desató.

-Pueden ponerse de pie? Pregunto la Abuela Kaede, viendo como los chicos tenían algunas heridas que debían ser curadas...y poco a poco se iban incorporando.

A lo que los cinco jóvenes se colocaron de pie en una fila quedando frente a Aome y el resto.

-Como sabes que no son malos y no solo quieren lastimarte? pregunto Inu.

-Porque mi corazón así lo dicta dijo Aome, dejando a todos un poco impactados.

-Si, Aome dice que no son malos entonces debemos creer por algo es mi sucesora, además no veo malas intenciones en los chicos dijo Kaede.

-No creo en esas patrañas dijo inu.

-Hola soy Aome mucho gusto, será que me podrían decir quienes son...Mientras le estiraba la mano a los Jovenes dejando a los chicos en show, y logrando que Inuyasha se enfade ya que no le hizo caso.

-Un gusto yo soy Benjamin dijo el único chico del grupo mientras le daba la mano, y al hacer contacto con la mano de Aome, Benjamin se sonrojo, (nunca penso tocar la mano de Aome y menos que Sango le fuera a tratar de matar -!-) haciendo que Inuyasha le mostrara sus dientes y una mirada asesina.

-Hola yo soy Ana un placer conocerte Aome dijo mientras le daba la mano con mucha euforia.

-Hola, Ana respondió Aome con una sonrisa.

-Hola, Yo soy Melina y es realmente un gusto conocerte.

-Hola, Melina dijo Aome...y ustedes dos son refiriéndose a las unicas dos chicas que parecían aun estar en estado de show

-Eh, yo soy Lupita y es un gusto conocerte Aome, también dandole la mano

-El gusto es mio Lupita dijo Aome

-Un gusto conocerla Aome-san yo soy Vilma, mientras le regalaba una linda sonrisa.

-Realmente es un gusto conocerlos, me disculpo como mis amigos los trataron al conocerlos pero es muy raro que vean humanos con ropas diferentes a esta era.

-No se preocupe Aome comprendemos lo que quiere decir le dijo Benjamin.

-Pero crea nos, nosotros no queremos lastimar los ni nada que se le parezca dijo Ana.

-Solo que la verdad no sabemos que pasa ni porque estamos aquí.

-Como es eso que no saben que hacen aquí? Pregunto Inuyasha cruzado de brazos y con mirada sería.

-Nosotros lo último que recordamos es que estábamos viendo un manga...interrumpieron a Melina

-Un Mangan? preguntaron todos los amigos de Aome menos ella.

-Si, un manga! Dijo Vilma

-Que es un Manga pregunto Sango.

Logrando que los cinco jóvenes recordaran que estaban en la era feudal por lo tanto ninguno de ellos sabría que es un manga...a excepción de Aome que de seguro sabria de lo que era.

Un manga es como un libro donde se encuentran muchas imágenes de seres ya sea peleando o haciendo alguna escena de romance y sus palabras son escritas en Japonés les explicó Aome.

-Asi que eso es un manga? Pregunto Shippo a los jóvenes

Si, exactamente como explicó aome dijo Melina.

Y que paso luego de ver su manga o como se llame? pregunto Inuyasha

-Pues cuando fuimos abrir el libro del manga empezó a brillar y pasar todas las páginas y se detuvo en la mitad, luego vimos una imagen de Aome y otra mujer tomadas de las manos y luego aparecimos aca y el resto ya ustedes lo saben terminó de decir Benjamin.

-Es imposible que vieran a Aome yo siempre eh estado a su lado y nunca estuvo con ninguna otra chica, mienten dijo Inuyasha.

-No, juro que no mentimos, es la verdad respondió Ana

-Claro que mienten dijo Inu.

-basta Inuyasha, ellos tienen razón luego les explicó, ahora es mejor curar sus heridas y que coman algo venga conmigo les dijo a los chicos.

Poco a poco todos empezaron a caminar a casa de Inu y Aome.

-No crees que Inu es adorable le susurro bajito Meli a Vilma y Ana, para que nadie las escuchara, solo que olvidaron que Inu tiene buen Oído y escuchaba perfectamente lo que decían sin importar que iba delante de todos.

-Lastima que es un gruñon susurro Vilma.

-Eso no le quita lo adorable...Me pregunto si me dejaría tocar sus orejas dijo Ana.

-Nunca grito Inuyasha dejando a todos aturdidos por el grito.

-Nunca que Inuyasha pregunto Aome.

-Nunca dejare que me toquen esas niñatas dijo mientras caminaba aun mas rápido...y logrando que las tres chicas se pusieran tristes.

Aome al ver al estado de las chicas les dijo: No se sientan mal, el es siempre así, verán que cuando se le pase el enfado, podrán conocer su parte amable término de decir con una gran sonrisa.

Logrando que las chicas se animen mucho.

Castillo Oscuro

Las dos hermanas ya habian preparado todo para el ritual de despertar a los muertos, solo faltaba un ultimo objeto para comenzar la ceremonia del despertar del mas allá.

Ambas hermanas se encontraban terminando de grabar unas estrellas de seis y ocho picos en el piso y paredes de la habitación donde realizarían el ritual.

S.I:Todo esta listo hermana mia  
S.O:Solo queda traer el último de los objetos mágicos.  
S.I:Estas preparada? Tendremos que arrebatarlo de tus ex amigos.  
S.O:Lo estoy! Y ya te dije que aquellos que nos alejaron no son amigos mios.  
S.I:Lo se! solo pregunto porque es momento de que traigamos con nosotros.  
S.O:La esfera de los cuatro espíritus termino de decir.(pronto nos veremos las caras frente a frente pero no como amigos, sino como enemigos)

 **ADVERTENCIA:**  
S.O: significa Sacerdotisa Oscura  
S.I:Significa Sacerdotisa Infernal.


	8. Chapter 8

**Cap.7...Aclarando Dudas +13.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya estaban llegando a la casa de Aome , y pudieron notar que Inuyasha ya estaba ahí acostado en el techo de la cabaña observando el atardecer que ya daba paso a la noche.

-Ya han llegado dijo una chica muy linda mas o menos de 17 años, cabello negro ojos del mismo color, vestia un lindo kimono color naranja, que iba saliendo de la casa.

-Si, Rin y como estan mis hijos pregunto Sango.

Dejando sorprendido a los cinco jóvenes al ver a Rin hecha toda una adolescente y no esa pequeña que creían que era...Y que Benjamin se sonrojara al verla, y que Ana al verlo así le diera celos, que supo ocultar muy bien o eso penso pero Lupita que al ver como Ana se alejaba del lado de Benjamin empezó a sospechar que algo tenía su amiga «luego le preguntare» penso.

-Estan bien, Sango ya estan bañados y cambiados ahora estan contandole una historia al pequeño Kugo respondió Rin.

-Gracias Rin eres muy buena dijo Miroku.

-No hay nada que agradecer ustedes siempre cuidan de mi y esta es una manera de agradecerles, mientras miraba con mucha curiosidad a los cinco chicos que eran unos totales extraños.

Aome al ver como Rin veía a sus invitados los presento, y mientras Inuyasha seguía en el tejado todos entraron a la casa que aunque pequeña era muy acogedora, en una esquina de la casa sentados estaban las gemelas y el pequeño Kugo que al ver a sus padres salieron corriendo abrazarlos.

Mientras los niños jugaban con Miroku y Shippo.

Rin, sango, Kaede y Aome Habían empezado a curar a los chicos primero los enviaron a bañarse y luego de revisar que tan profunda eran las heridas, les echaron una infusión de hierbas que ardia y luego una pomada que les refresco.

-Muchas gracias por curarnos dijo amablemente Melina...mientras Inuyasha entraba a la cabaña.

-No hay nada que agradecer Melina dijo Aome.

-Y se puede saber como es que tenemos que confiar en unos extraños? pregunto sin preámbulo Inuyasha mientras se iba a una esquina de la casa.

-Porque yo los eh traído susurro Aome. Dejando a todos sorprendidos menos a los cinco chicos...Ya que ellos la vieron justo antes de ser traídos a la era Feudal.

-Como así? pregunto Kaede. Mientras les pasaba a cada uno un plato con sopa de miso y un Te.

-Mientras dormia soñe con una mujer, es una Sacerdotisa ella me dijo que el mal se acerca y que era momento de invocar a las reencarnaciones de las sacerdotisas de siglos pasados, lo que se es que fueran de mi época, termino de decir Aome.

-Como de que son de tu tiempo? Si se supone el pozo dejo de funcionar dijo Inuyasha con una mirada sería...«Si el Pozo vuelve a funcionar, ella tal vez se arrepienta de estar conmigo y se valla para siempre» eran los pensamientos de Inu.

-Ni yo sabría decir que es lo que paso o como los trajimos! dijo Aome con mirada sería.

-Disculpen que los interrumpa dice Vilma, pero nosotros no somos Sacerdotisas.

-Vilma tiene razón dice Lupita además nosotros tampoco venimos de tu época Aome.

-Como que no vienen de mi época? preguntaro Aome e Inuyasha al mismo tiempo.

-Pues nosotros venimos de otro mundo dice Melina.

Sin saber lo Melina con sus palabras, le quito la preocupación que tenía Inuyasha, de que Aome se pudiera a llegar a Ir.

-Eso es imposible no puede existir otro mundo dice Sango.

-En realidad Sango, la pequeña Melina tiene razón Si puede existir otro mundo dice Kaede.

-Como es eso anciana? pregunto Inuyasha.

-Acaso quiere decir un mundo paralelo! dijo Aome.

-Eso es Aome contestó Kaede.

-A ver expliquenme de que rayos estan hablando? pregunto Inuyasha molesto.

-Un mundo paralelo es aquel al cual pueden existir personas parecidas a nosotros, pero que a la vez no han vivido lo que hemos vivido nosotros, dijo Miroku.

-Quieres decir un lugar donde puede habitar la paz? Pregunto Shippo con curiosidad.

-Si así es! Respondió Aome

-Yo no diría que halla tanta paz dijo Vilma.

-Porque dices eso? pregunto Aome.

-Aunque en nuestro mundo no hallan batallas contra demonios, han habido guerras susurro Vilma dijo con tristeza.

-Comprendo dijo Aome.

-Pero no comprendo como es que estamos aquí y porque? Pregunto Ana (Cambiando la conversación, para que Vilma no se sintiera mal)

-Como ya dije antes, Eh traído a las reencarnaciones de las Sacerdotisas legendarias.

-Y que tiene que ver esas Sacerdotisas con nosotros? pregunto Lupita.

-Si, estan aquí significa que ustedes cuatro son las reencarnaciones de las Sacerdotisas legendarias, respondió Aome.

-Eso quiere decir que nosotras somos Sacerdotisas dijo Ana Sorprendida.

-Si así es respondió Aome.

-Entonces las chicas y mi hermanita son reencarnaciones de las Sacerdotisas pero que tiene que ver eso conmigo y porque ser invocados todos aquí? Pregunto Benjamin muy serio.

-Es verdad señorita Aome a mi también me gustaría saber la razón del que los chicos hallan sido invocados.

-Es verdad Aome si se supone que todo esta en paz ahora, porque ellos estan aquí? Pregunto Sango.

-La razón de que cada uno de ustedes fueron traídos, dijo Aome mientras miraba a los chicos, es porque se acerca un gran mal y necesitaremos de su ayuda, Benjamin tu estas aquí por ser el guerrero que protege a las Sacerdotisas legendarias.

-Como que un mal se acerca? Pregunto Sango preocupada mientras veía a sus hijos que ya dormían unos metros mas alejados de donde ellos estaban.

-Solo se que una gran oscuridad esta por interrumpir la paz que vivimos susurro Aome... Dejando a todos muy sorprendidos.

-Eso quiere decir que estamos aquí por que necesitan de nuestra ayuda susurro Vilma.

-Así es Vilma dijo Aome.

-Ok pero nosotras no sabemos como ser sacerdotisas, ni lo que tenemos que hacer! Dice Ana

-Eso no es problema Kaede y yo podemos enseñarles con ayuda de Miroku podrán aprender lo básico y mas dijo Aome.

-Eso quiere decir que las chicas tendrán que entrenar dice Rin.

-Si así es, nosotros las entrenaremos pero el poder espiritual deben descubrirlo ustedes mismas les dice Kaede.

-Pero nosotros no tenemos poderes espirituales dijo Melina...-Además este oni-chan...dice interrumpiendose mientras ve a Benjamin.

-Yo porque fui invocado? pregunto Benjamin.

-Porque como ya dije antes, tu eres el guerrero que protege a las Sacerdotisas legendarias le dice Aome.

-Guerrero? preguntaron todos los presentes

-Si! Benjamin es un guerrero por lo que al igual que las chicas deberas entrenar dice Aome.

-Pero el único que es guerrero entre nosotros es, se interrumpió Miroku mientras voltea la mirada a la esquina logrando que todos los presentes volteen sus rostros a ver a...-Inu...Inu...ya...shadijeron los jóvenes tartamudeando y quedando sorprendidos.

-Si el único guerrero es Inuyasha dice Aome...mientras toma un poco de Te y ve como Benjamin parece en total show. 

* * *

Castillo Oscuro.

-Las Hermanas estaban cada una en sus habitaciones, arreglando los últimos preparativos para salir a la caza de lo que necesitan, por ello habían enviado a unos demonios rastreadores.

-Toc...-Toc...-Toc escucho la sacerdotisa oscura como tocaban la puerta de su cuarto...-Adelante dio el permiso de pase a quien tocaba la puerta...

-Es momento de ir a buscar La esfera le dijo la Sacerdotisa Infernal entrando a la habitación.

S.O: Ya regresaron los demonios rastreadores.  
S.I:Si, y como pensamos ellos la tienen.  
S.O: Entonces es momento de comenzar con el plan susurro mientras se colocaba una capa negra con capucha, y le daba una igual a su hermana.  
S.I: Así es mi querida Hermana! mientras recibía la capa y se la colocaba.  
Y salían del Castillo a buscar la esfera, que solo la verdadera Guardiana cuida, pero ni ella misma sabe que posee.

 **N/A:** Espero les guste.


	9. Chapter 9

**Cap.8...Comienzan los problemas+13**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Eso quiere decir que mi Benjamin tendra que entrenar con Inuyasha? Pregunto Ana

-Tu Benjamin? Pregunto Melina mientras miraba Ana con una mirada de ni se te ocurra acercartele...-Desde cuando mi Bro es tuyo? Pregunto mientras un aura asesina la rodea causando el miedo de todos los presentes.

-Me equivoque, Meli linda solo fue broma jejeje decía nerviosa Ana totalmente sonrojada mientras todos la miraban, algunos con curiosidad y otros con suspicacia.

-Volviendo al tema dijo Rin, Significa que Inuyasha tendrá que entrenar a Benjamin? ...Salvando Ana del momento tan bochornoso en el que se habia metido sin querer, y que Ana le agradeciera internamente.

-No, no lo acepto dijo Inuyasha, No lo entrenare.

-Porque no? Pregunto Aome.

-Porque no y ya, respondió Inuyasha.

-Esa no es una respuesta le dice Aome, con una mirada de tu no te me salvas de ayudar.

-Simplemente No quiero entrenar a un debil Humano dijo fastidiado, Inuyasha.

-Benjamin no es ningún debilucho dijo Ana, interrumpiendo la conversación de Inu y Aome...y molesta por las palabras del Hanyou

-Ana Tiene razón dijo Melina, puede que nosotros seamos humanos.

-Pero lo que no nos mata nos fortalece dice Lupita un poco molesta de la forma de actuar de Inuyasha.

-Además creo que si estamos aquí es por algo dice Vilma.

Sorprendidos todos los presentes por la forma de como las chicas defendían a Benjamin, eso significaba que el tenía que ser una gran persona para que alguien lo defendiera con tanto cariño.

-Me da igual si quieres o no entrenarme Inuyasha pero no acepto que no me des ni la oportunidad de ser tu alumno dice Benjamin.

-Veo que tienes grandes amigos pero igual no cambiare de opinión dice Inuyasha, los Humanos son débiles y eso no lo puede cambiar nada ni nadie.

-No puedo creer que tu siendo un Hanyou pienses así le dice Ana.

-Como sabes lo que soy? Pregunta Inuyasha mientras se levanta de donde estaba sentado para acercarse hasta Ana y verla directamente a los ojos, como si quisiera ver a través de su mirada cuales son sus verdaderas intenciones.

-Yo, lo se y punto responde Ana viendo directamente a los ojos a Inuyasha...Además no te tengo miedo.

-Esa no es respuesta! Dice Inuyasha...-Así que dime como lo sabes?...Y yo como t u temeraria por mi vida, mientras se acerca y la mira con sus ojos dorados que mostraban una gran frialdad.

-Inuyasha dijo Aome con un Aura negra rodeandola...-Abajo, esa no es manera de tratar a nuestros invitados, logrando que Inu termine en el suelo justo a los pies de Ana.

Mientras tanto dejo a todos sorprendidos de como se acababa de comportar Inuyasha.

Ana al ver que Inuyasha no se habia podido levantar aun, aprovechando el momento toco las orejas de perro de Inu, sintiendo lo suave que eran y que el de un manotazo le quitara las manos de su cabeza, y se alejara.

-Te dije que no quería que me tocarán le grito histericamente Inuyasha mientras señalaba Ana.

-Solo fue porque me apetecío susurro Ana con unas cuantas lágrimas saliendo de su rostro.

El resto de los presentes si antes estaban sorprendidos, ahora estaban en total show.

-Estas bien? pregunto Benjamin al acercarse a mirar las manos de Ana que por el manotazo se estaba sobando porque le dolía.

-Un poco susurro Ana mientras se sonrojaba al estar tan cerca de Benjamin y con sus ojos en forma de corazón por haber tocado a Inu, aunque aun le salieran algunas lágrimas, que Benjamin tomando su rostro con delicadeza seco, tanto fue la impresión que se desmayo en brazos de Benjamin.

-Causando que todos sus amigos se preocuparan pero como, Aome la reviso y noto que era un desmayo Benjamin alzo Ana «notando que era liviana y facil de cargar» y la recosto en un futon, que Rin le preparo para que descansara...mientras Inuyasha aprovechando el momento se fue sin ser visto.

Ya era tarde por lo que Aome junto a Kaede les prepararon unos futones para que descansarán y apagaban las luces, mientras que Miroku y Su familia junto a Shippo, Kaede y Rin, se iban a sus casas...Aome salió a buscar a Inuyasha al bosque sola ya que se había molestado tanto que se salio de la casa.

-Benjamin susurro Melina llamadolo ya estas dormido? Pregunto mientras se acomodaba en el futon boca a bajo y viendo al futon de su hermano.

-No, no lo estoy! que tienes hermana, acaso es miedo? pregunto Benjamin también acomodandose de la misma manera que Meli.

-Si, es así puedes dormir conmigo susurro Lupita también acomodandose como sus amigos.

-Oh, conmigo dijo Vilma que ya se habia acomodado como el resto de sus amigos.

-No, no tengo miedo! Solo que me pregunto si al cerrar los ojos y dormirme este devuelta en Tokio susurro Melina.

-Si, es así entonces habríamos tenido un Sueño dijo Lupita.

-No pienses eso Meli recuerda lo que nos dijo Aome.

-Cierto, Meli susurro Vilma.

-Lo se pero no quiero que nada malo nos pasé susurro Meli.

-Y nada nos Pasara le susurro Benjamin mientras se iba junto al lado de su hermana para dormir abrazados.

Mientras los jóvenes hablaban fuera de la casa ocurria algunas cosas fuera de lo mormal.

* * *

Mientras tanto Inuyasha ya se le había pasado lo molesto, mientras estaba en el río así que empezó a caminar hacia su casa, pero de repente siente un extraño dolor en su pecho, como un vacío...Aome susurra al viento cuando estaba por llegar a su hogar, pero se detiene y empieza a olfatear al aire y al sentir como el olor de su amada se aleja de la cabaña, empieza a correr en busca de su Sacerdotisa. 

* * *

Mientras tanto al mismo tiempo, pero en el bosque Aome estaba cerca del árbol sagrado...Pero siente una extraña presencia cerca.

-Quien anda ahí? Pregunta al viento Aome,...-Inuyasha eres tu? pero nadie le responde.

Aun así sabe que alguien le observa, decide seguir avanzando con cautela y sin hacer ruido para estar prevenidad.

Justo cuando llega al árbol sagrado una imagen pasa por su mente, de ella cuando recién encontro a Inuyasha y el cempies le saca la esfera de su cuerpo, causando que se inclinara y se tomará la cabeza con su mano derecha como si le doliera, logrando que bajara la guardia.

-Te encontre escucho el sonido de una voz muy cerca de su oído, causando que diera una media vuelta y atacara con su arco al que se atrevió hablarle tan cerca, y que el individuo saltara hacia atrás.

-Quien eres pregunto Aome mientras se levantaba y apuntaba una de sus flechas al individuo encapuchado frente así misma.

-Yo soy...No, mejor dicho Nosotras somos las hermanas De la eterna oscuridad respondió la encapuchada.

-Quienes noso... Aome no pudo terminar de preguntar nada, porque unas extrañas lianas del árbol la ataron de pies manos y el cuello levemente apretado, elevando la del Piso.

-Fue más fácil de lo que pensé, dijo una tercera voz en el lugar, que también estaba encapuchada.


	10. Chapter 10

**Cap.9...El regreso de la Perla+13**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aome miraba a las dos encapuchadas frente a ella, con mirada fría mientras intentaba zafarse de sus ataduras.

-Ni lo intentes dijo una de las encapuchadas.

-Que quieren de mi? Pregunto Aome.

-El poder que guardas dentro de ti respondió la misma Encapuchada que la ataco primero.

-Si tratan de robar mi poder espiritual no se los permitire grito Molesta Aome.

-Jajaja jajaja y que piensas hacer estando atada? Pregunto la misma encapuchadas mientras se quitaba la capucha, mostrando a una chica tan hermosa era nada más ni nada menos que la Sacerdotisa Infernal.

...«Rayos tiene razón» pensaba Aome.

-Jajaja no que muy valiente, Sacerdotisa Aome.

-Quien eres? Pregunto Aome.

-Yo soy Ría, Sacerdotisa Infernal, dice mientras poco a poco se iba acercando Aome, cuando estaba por tocar la, apareció Inuyasha y con sus garras de acero logró que su Sacerdotisa se liberara de sus ataduras y que, Ría saltara hacia atrás donde estaba su hermana para no ser cortada por el ataque de Inu.

-Quienes son ustedes y que quieren pregunto Inuyasha molesto mientras se ponía delante de Aome para proteger la.

-Eso, no te importa Medio Demonio dijo Ria.

-Como te atreves a llamarme así grito Inuyasha, sacando su espada y lanzando su ataque "Viento Cortante" contra las Sacerdotisas delante de el, pero su ataque no les llegó a causar ningún tipo de Daño, porque aparecio una barrera que las protegio. 

* * *

En la casa de Inuyasha, seguían hablando Melina, Vilma, Lupita y Benjamin... Pero de un momento a otro vieron como Ana brillaba y era elevada en el aire...Asustando a sus amigos que se levantaron.

-Que esta sucediendo? Pregunto Melina viendo como Ana era dejada parada en el piso, mientras seguía brillando, sus ojos que antes habían estado cerrados se abrieron dejando ver unos ojos Rojos que parecían brillar por si solos.

-No lo se susurro Vilma...Y de un momento a otro Ana salio corriendo.

-Sigamosla dijo Lupita corriendo detrás de Ana y siendo seguida por el resto de los chicos.

-A donde creen que irá? pregunto Melina.

-No, se pero tenemos que tener cuidado aquí hay demonios dijo Benjamin.

-Benja, tiene razón además no esta Inuyasha ni el resto del grupo de ellos, susurro Vilma.

Mientras seguían tras Ana pudieron notar como iban hacia el bosque.

-Deberíamos detener la dijo alterada Vilma.

-Si, pero como la paramos dijo Melina.

-No, se pero esto es muy raro que rayos le pasa? Ana pregunto Lupita.

-Es como sino fuera ella dijo Benjamin.

Continuaban corriendo aunque estaban muy cansados pero les preocupaba su amiga. 

* * *

-Aunque Inuyasha lanzó varios ataques contra esas Sacerdotisas frente a el ninguno de sus ataques tuvo efecto, algunos fueron devueltos y otros detenidos.

Mientras Inuyasha seguía atacando a las chicas Aome estaba analizando como podrían destruir la barrera, para atacar...en uno de los ataques de Inuyasha pudo notar como la barrera se fortalecia y luego desaparecia por un momento, para cuando el volvía a lanzar un ataque volverlas a proteger.

Aome ya tenía una flecha, justo cuando Inuyasha lanzo su viento cortante...Grito «Abajo» Inuyasha callo al piso y eya rompió la barrera con su flecha, ocasión que tomo como ventaja y lanzó dos flechas mas a las extrañas, quienes esquivaron el ataque.

-Veo que saben trabajar, muy bien en equipo dijo Rias mientras desde un árbol los miraba con autosuficiencia.

-Que quieren? pregunto Aome mientras Inuyasha se incorporaba de la caída.

-Aquello que solo tu posees dijo con mirada fría Rias...mientras su hermana la Sacerdotisa Oscura estaba tras el árbol sagrado escondida realizando algunos sellos.

-Y se puede saber que es eso que tiene Aome? Que necesitas pregunto molesto Inuyasha.

-Jajaja realmente no se han dado cuenta! Dijo Rias

-De que no nos hemos...fue interrumpida porque cayo de rodillas al piso igual que Inuyasha, ambos estaban siendo rodeados por un círculo de luz que les estaba extrayendo su energía de manera sumamente rapida.

-Que rayos es esto dijo Inuyasha.

-Su Final dijo la otra sacerdotisa que aun estaba encapuchada.

-Maldición como pudimos caer en esto dijo Inuyasha frustrado.

-Ahora es momento de comenzar con la extracción dijo Rias...mientras agarraba a colmillo de hierro y la lanzaba lejos de Inuyasha, y luego se iba acercando Aome y la elevaba del piso con unas lianas, esta por tocar un costado de Aome, cuando fue interrumpida por una luz que provenía de los árboles.

-Hermana deten al que se acerque le dijo Rias, pero al voltear la mirada hacia la Sacerdotisa Oscura pudo notar como ella también estaba brillando con una luz que desprendía una gran calidez.

«Esto no puede estar pasando» pensaba Rias. «Esta energía, que la envuelve, significa que La sacerdotisa de Luz esta cerca».

-Ella esta cerca susurro la Sacerdotisa Oscura.

-No dejes que te engañe con su luz, Recuerda que ustedes son polos opuestos que se atraen, dijo Rias. Mientras acercaba su mano derecha con un poco de energía oscura, al costado izquierdo de Aome que al hacer contacto con dicha energía, empezó a brillar.

Lo que causó el asombro de Aome...-Esta luz significa que La Esfera esta dentro de mi susurro, causando el asombro de Inuyasha...-Eso no puede ser nosotros la destruimos dijo el muy asombrado.

-Es la Esfera de los Cuatro Espíritus y esta de Regreso...sonrio de medio lado Rias.

-No-no...no puede ser yo la destrui susurro Aome mientras salían lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Jajaja realmente creiste que Podrían destruir la Esfera! Dijo Rias...justo cuando estaba por introducir su mano para arrebatar le la Esfera Aome, Pero alguien la ataco con una espada lo que causó que se alejara de Aome y llegará justo al lado de su hermana... Ambas hermanas pudieron ver que las personas que habían llegado eran los cinco jóvenes del otro mundo.

Benjamin estaba justo frente Aome mientras en sus manos tenia a Colmillo de Hierro pero tuvo que clavarla en el suelo para poder sostenerse mientras poco a poco caia de rodillas, y aun lado de ellas se encontraban las cuatro chicas y una de ellas estaba brillando con una luz muy cálida.

-Así que, las reencarnaciones de las Sacerdotisas legendarias, han aparecido dijo Rias.

-Ustedes son las legendarias sacerdotisas Oscuras susurro Ana...Sorprendiendo a todos.

Ana aprovechando que las Sacerdotisas malvadas estaban un poco aturdidas por que ella las reconoció, aprovecho el momento y realizo unos sellos en forma de estrella en el aire y la envio al círculo donde estaban Inuyasha, Aome y Benjamin causando que el circulo de energía que los apresaba desapareciera y sus energías robadas regresaron otra vez a sus cuerpos.

Inuyasha aprovechando ese momento arrebato a Colmillo de Hierro de las manos de Benjamin y lanzo su ataque Viento Cortante contra las Hermanas.

Quienes fueron protegidas por miles de demonios que aparecieron.


	11. Chapter 11

**Cap.10...Robo de la Esfera e Identidad de la S.O Revelada.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Después de que vieron como el Viento Cortante, mataba a todos los demonios y las Sacerdotisas malvadas estaban bien, aunque Rias parecía muy molesta y su hermana brillaba igual como Ana.

-No se como lograron que todos esos demonios las salvarán, pero estáis muerta grito Inuyasha...mientras Benjamin era ayudado por Aome a incorporarse del piso.

-Crees que podras matarnos dijo molesta Rias, viéndolos a todos mientras sus ojos Rojos empezaban a Brillar.

Inuyasha las ataco esta vez con sus garras de acero, logrando que ambas sacerdotisa se alejaran.

Mientras Rías peleaba con Inuyasha y Aome cerca del árbol sagrado.

La sacerdotisa oscura se habia alejado hasta llegar al pozo devora huesos.

Siendo perseguida por Ana, y el resto de los jóvenes.

-Así que tu eres la Sacerdotisa de Luz dijo la Sacerdotisa Oscura...pensando «Es Fuerte debo tener cuidado»

-Detrás de esa capucha quien se encuentra? Pregunto Ana, con mirada sería.

-Jajaja yo soy tu contra parte Sacerdotisa de Luz dijo La S.O

-Que quiere decir? pregunto Vilma.

-Que luz y oscuridad no pueden dejar de existir, mientras halla luz habra Oscuridad, y mientras exista la oscuridad habra luz dijo Benjamin.

-Eso significa que nosotras somos hermanas dijo Ana.

-Aunque seamos hermanas porque el destino así lo decidio dijo La sacerdotisa oscura.

-Si es así entonces porque pelear una contra otra? Pregunto Melina.

-Porque todas ustedes con su guerrero habéis destruido a mi familia dijo molesta la Sacerdotisa Oscura, mientras le lanzaba unos talismanes de fuego, pero fueron protegidos por un extraño escudo creado por Ana.

Ana salio del escudo para enfrentarse a Su hermana oscura.

* * *

Mientras Inuyasha mas lanzaba ataques no podía darle a la Sacerdotisa Oscura y eso lo estaba molestando y mucho.

Aome lo ayudaba pero no podía usar sus poderes espirituales o la Esfera de los Cuatro espíritus empezaba a brillar, «Y no podía permitir que La esfera empezara a Llamar a los demonios» eran los pensamientos de Aome.

-Esto es todo lo que pueden hacer? dijo Rias mientras al rededor de ella unos círculos negros eran lanzados Aome e Inuyasha, que los esquivaban pero de tanto correr ambos por alguna razón se estaban agotando.

-Que es lo que quieren hacer con la Esfera? pregunto Aome.

-Que la oscuridad total reine dijo Rias con simpleza, y mirada aterradora.

Poco a poco Rías acumulo una gran bola de energía oscura que lanzó contra Inuyasha y Aome encerradolos en una gran bola de energía oscura desmayandolos ambos.

Cuando se aseguró que ambos estaban totalmente inconscientes, amarro a Inuyasha al árbol sagrado con unas lianas y Aome la alzo con las llanas y con sus uñas negras y que se habian afilado como gata, las enterro en el costado izquierdo de Aome arrebatandole la Esfera de los Cuatro espíritus.

-Al fin mi objetivo sera completado susurro Rias mientras miraba la Esfera de los Cuatro espíritus, con sus ojos rojos brillando...-Ahora acabar con los estorbos mientras alzaba sus manos para lanzar unos talismanes contra Aome e Inuyasha...

Pero algo se interpuso salvando a la Sacerdotisa y al Hanyou, Miroku y Sango los protegieron.

-Quien quiera que seas no los tocaras dijo Sango molesta.

-Ja ya me da igual, Ya tengo lo que quería dijo Rias mientras se iba saltando de Arbol en arbol.

Sango se acerco Aome y vio la herida Pero no reaccionaba, Miroku logró despertar a Inuyasha.

-Que le paso? Se pondra bien pregunto Inuyasha mientras veía que Aome no reaccionaba...Miroku se acerco y le coloco una mano en la frente Aome pasandole un poco de su energía logrando que despertara.

-Donde estoy? pregunto Aome mientras tratataba de incorporarse pero al intentarlo su costado izquierdo dolía al bajar su mirada, pudo ver su herida sangrar pero la Esfera.

-Inuyasha la Esfera ya no esta dijo Aome desesperada, y que todos se sorprendieran.

-Así que la robo, dijo Inuyasha...-Puedes sentirla? Le Pregunto Aome.

Ella asintió dando a entender que si, y que Inuyasha la cargará.

-Inuyasha espera no puedes llevarla así para ningun lado dijo Sango molesta.

-Estoy bien dijo Aome...- tememos que recuperar la Esfera.

-Quiere decir que la Esfera esta de vuelta pregunto Miroku Serio.

-Si dijo Inuyasha, mientras empezaba a correr para donde se hallaban los Jóvenes del otro mundo, siendo seguido por la exterminadora y el monje.

* * *

Los chicos aun seguían dentro del escudo mientras...Ana seguía brillando y miraba con bastante frialdad a la Sacerdotisa Oscura.

-Porque pelear? pregunto Ana.

-Es nuestro destino! Dijo la Sacerdotisa Oscura.

-No tiene que ser así y lo sabes dijo Ana.

-Ustedes las Sacerdotisas y su guerrero lo único que han causado es nuestro odio, su traición nos alejo a mi hermana y a mi dijo la Sacerdotisa Oscura.

-Nosotras no lo traicionamos, fueron ustedes quiénes por su avaricia de poder, quebrantaron las reglas impuestas por la corte celestial! Dijo Ana

-Nunca hemos hecho tal cosa dijo la Sacerdotisa Oscura...Atacando Ana con unos talismanes que ella logro esquivar empezando la pelea entre luz y oscuridad.

-Mientras en la barrera que será lo que quiere decir con lo de corte celestial? Pregunto Benjamin que era el que estaba delante de las chicas.

Al no escuchar a las chicas volteó su mirada y vio como Melina, Lupita, y Vilma estaban arrodilladas y cada una brillaba...-Que les sucede pregunto Benjamin preocupado.

-No se porque pero se que algo ocurrió susurro Melina...parecía como si estuviera en trance al igual que el resto de las chicas.

-Algo importante que debemos recordar dijo Vilma.

-Se que de esto depende que descubramos las razones que seamos traidas aqui dijo Lupita.

-Que quieren decir? Pregunto Benjamin...pero en ese momento la luz que las rodeaba desapareciera.

-Que queremos decir de que? Pregunto Lupita.

«Al ver como sus amigas parecían no entender la pregunta decidió que lo mejor era hablarlo luego» eran los pensamientos de Benjamin...-No puede ser escucho decir a Melina y como todas se veían impactadas, Vilma señaló atrás de mi, y al voltear me sorprendi.

-Imposible susurro Benjamin mientras ante sus ojos estaba.

Ana con la capa de la Sacerdotisa Oscura en sus manos y frente a ella siendo iluminada por la luz de la luna una hermosa chica que ellos conocían bien...( YO...SI, YO...Jajaja jajaja solo es broma).

-Diana? susurro Ana Sorprendida y que la luz que la rodeaba desapareciera y callera desmayada siendo atrapada por Benjamin que al ver como la barrera desaparecia y Ana Caía salio corriendo atraparla para que no se hiciera ningún daño.

-Al parecer la sorpresa fue tanta que salio del trance en el que se encontraba dijo Diana con mirada fría mientras cruzaba sus brazos por encima de sus pechos.

-Diana eres tu? pregunto Melina.

-Asi es mi querida Melina dijo Diana.

-Tu, tu no puedes ser la Sacerdotisa Oscura dijo Benjamin, aun impactante que fue verla ahí.

-Lo soy dijo Diana con autosuficiencia mientras los veía a todos molesta.

-Diana tu no eres así dijo Benjamin.

-Esta es la que soy dijo Diana.

-No, no y no decia Melina...-Diana nuestra Diana es amable cariñosa, nuestra Diana no es mala dijo negándose aceptar que la Sacerdotisa Oscura Fuera su amiga.

-No, aceptar la realidad te hace debil dice Diana mientras empieza a lanzar muchos talismanes contra sus amigos.

Que lo esquivaban por suerte, y mas aun a Benjamin se le dificultaba debido que cargaba a Ana en sus brazos.

Diana estaba por lanzar mas Talismanes, cuando apareció Rias.

-Hora de irnos hermana dijo Rias, que ya habia notado como Inuyasha y el resto se acercaban.

-Esta bien dijo Diana, mientras ambas empezaban a desaparecer, Ana iba abriendo sus ojos y vio como Diana pronunciaba que acabaría con todos ellos, antes de desaparecer por completo de su vista.

Y de entro los árboles aparecían Inuyasha con Aome en brazos herida, y detras Sango y Miroku.

* * *

-Así que ya saben quien eres dijo Rias mientras observaba a su hermana caminar hacia el Castillo Oscuro que estaba delante de ellos.

-Si! Dijo Diana, y dime obtuviste La Esfera?

-Si, respondió Rías

-Cuando comenzamos con el plan? Pregunto Diana.

-Descansemos no hay prisa respondió Rías, Con una sonrisa.


End file.
